My Experiment
by XX0jessie0XX
Summary: Dr. Stein gets a surprise visit form Spirit who brings a few bottles of wine. Warning: Yaoi


I was, at times, a very sensible person; however, this was not one of those times. I was pacing back in forth my dark home contemplating rather or not to do another experiment on myself. I had just finished one and I didn't exactly feel up to another one.

I jumped into my chair backward and started writing and drawling everything from my mind to the paper. Which at the moment wasn't a lot.

I need something to do, someone to experiment on….

"Stein? Are you home? It's awfully dark…" Suddenly the room was filled with a blinding light that made me close my eyes. I didn't move from my chair but started laughing. I don't know what was funny but sometimes I just need to laugh. This feeling was inching me closer to insanity.

I twisted and turned the bold until I heard the click and I relaxed again, the feeling gone. I grabbed a cigarette and lit in watching the flame ignite the stick as I brought it to my lips and inhaled.

"Stein… When was the last time you left the house?" Spirit asked. I took another breath.

"It has been a while, hasn't it?" I replied with no intention of leaving my home to see day light anytime soon.

"Yes. Maybe you'd like to come back to the academy. You are still a teacher!" He replied setting a box on the table and sitting on the couch.

"Yes. I think I will tomorrow." At least it will give me something to do.

"Maca and I aren't getting along. She keeps taking her mother side..." He sighed.

I didn't reply so we sat in silence for a while. I spun my chair closer to him. "You can stay here if you'd like." I asked hoping he would agree. I need to test a few experiments….

"Thanks but I'm not sure what I'm going to do yet." He replied. I nodded.

"What's that?" I asked gesturing to the box that was on my table. I took another breath on the cigarette then put it in the ash tray on the desk.

"Oh! I brought you something." He got up and opened the box. He took out two bottles of wine. I smiled.

"I need a drink." He opened the bottle and started drinking without the need of a glass. I smiled and did the same. If he was going to drink, so would I. I can't let him have all the fun!

Soon I could see the effects hitting him hard, He did brink all of his bottle and half of mine. Him being drunk was like a switch that I had seemed turned on many times before.

"An-and S-she doesn't under s-stand me!" Now, He was on my couch spilling his eyes out. "I said s-sorry about leaving her m-mother b-b-but…" He let out a loud cry. "She won't listen!"

"Sometimes sorry isn't enough. Actions speak louder than words." I said almost slurring my words together. It seems I was starting to feel the effects too… Interesting.

"You d-don't understand, S-Stein!" He pushed himself off the couch grabbing me by my coat as anger flared in his eyes. "You haven't had any children or family. Hell, you've only a few girlfriends. I bet you're still a virgin!" He yelled.

I couldn't stop the grin that spread across my face. "That's where you're wrong."

He looked me dead in the eyes moving his face closer. "Oh yah?" He whispered. "Let's see how good you are then, shall we?" He pushed his lips onto mine before I could process.

Now, I didn't lie, I had sex with a girl once when I was still a meister at the academy but I can't be bothered to remember her name nor how it happened.

He was being very rough as I felt him try to force his tongue into my mouth but I refused to give in. I stood up and pushed him back to the furthest wall forcefully causing part of the wall to crack.

"I've never seen you so gentle before." He joked but I didn't need to reply. I pushed my mouth to his fiercely getting a shocked sound out of him. I took that opportunity to shove my tongue into his mouth.

Our mouths moved in sync with one another as I felt him push up against me. He moaned as our hips touched and I pushed up further against him. I pulled away to look at him.

"Quite a specimen…." I observed looking from his head to his chest. I slowly started to undo the buttons on his shirt as I heard a small cry.

"Stein, will you hurry up already!" He was now starting to pant. I grinned and picked him up bridal style to the bed room. I threw him onto the bed and before he could protest I took off his shirt and pinned him to the bed.

"Now, let's have a look…" I looked down on his chest to see faint scars from when I had done past experiments. I kissed each of them, rolling my tongue over them as he moaned.

"T-take your shirt off too!" He begged. I agreed. I had a feeling he would regret his actions in the morning if he remembered them.

He looked down and ran his fingers over the many scars covering my chest. He brought his hands up and placed them around my neck. His lips found mine again.

I pressed up against him causing him to moan into the kiss. He pulled away. "Damn, Stein. You're good at this." He replied placing his hands on my belt. I smiled again before removing my glasses and tossing them onto the bedside table. He worked on my belt as I worked on his.

I removed his pants and underwear before he removed mine. When he pulled down my pants he gasped.

"I find underwear to be constricting at times…" I replied as his face turned a dark shade of red. Suddenly, his hands were on my back flipping me over so that he was on top. He started kissing my neck but he didn't stop there.

Out of nowhere he grabbed my fully hard member and looked up to me. He then opened his mouth and started at the tip and pulled out licking the shaft. I threw my head back in pleasure. He continued working his amazing mouth on me as I took a fist full of his hair pushing me deeper in his mouth.

He pulled back sharply as I was getting close to release. The cold air made my face tighten in much discomfort. He grabbed my hand as he licked three of my fingers coating them in his saliva.

I then flipped him over so that he was on the bottom. He gasped at the sudden change in leadership. I slowly stuck one finger in him as he shirted in discomfort. Within a few minutes I put in another finger looking for that spot, the spot that would make him scream out my name in pleasure. I found it.

His whole body arched in pleasure and he almost screamed. "Jesus!"

I pushed a third finger in hitting that spot again. "Not Jesus…" I whispered to him as he smiled.

I teased him for a while just slowly moving my fingers in and out as he started leaking pre cum. I put my other hand around his dick as he started arching his back again.

"Stein, I don't know how much more I can take!" I pulled my fingers out and let go of him so that none of my body was touching his.

"I want you to beg." I leaned over him letting my legs position over him, ready for those few words.

"Stein! N-no!" He gasped as I rubbed my tip against his hole.

"I want you to beg." I repeated this time hoping for a different outcome.

"FINE! Stein I want you! Please, I'm begging you to be in me already! Just go easy, this is my first time with a guy." He finally begged.

I leaned closer to him. "Mine to." I replied before shoving my entire dick into him. He screamed out in pain as he grabbed my chest.

"FUCK! STEIN!" He yelled. I didn't hesitate to pull out to only the tip and thrust back in causing him to again scream out in pain. I then flipped him over so that he was on his back as I thrust into him with more force than before.

I knew I hit his sweet spot as he again cried out but this time in pleasure. "S-Sttttt-" He took a deep breath trying to gain some sense in logic but that was clouded as I pushed into him once more, quickening the pace. "-IEN"

I put both hands on either side of his hip allowing me to go deeper. I was on edge as I felt the pressure build up.

"Sssteinnnn…. I'mm S-sooo close…" He moaned almost unable to form words.

"Me… Too…." I panted. I felt as he release onto the bed and his muscles tightened around me. I shot my seed inside of him pushing deeper than before. I collapsed on top of him as we both regained our breath. I pulled out and laid next to him. He rolled up next to me.

"Tonight, I'm going to spend the night but if I wake up in the morning with any new scars I won't ever again!" He fussed.

"No promises…" I replied before letting sleep take over.


End file.
